Parallel Heroes
by Coconut1214
Summary: He told her to live her life and have adventures that he could never have, little did he know they were having the similar adventures on different sides of the wall. Eventually a Doctor/Rose reunion


Disclaimer – I own nothing.

Parallel Heroes

Summary - He told her to live her life and have adventures that he could never have, little did he know they were having the similar adventures on different sides of the wall.

* * *

Ch 1 – Smith and Jones

* * *

She walked down the street with her briefcase in her hand she stopped to adjust the collar of her shirt. When suddenly a body slammed into her from behind and knocked her briefcase out of her hand. They both went to the ground to pick it up.

"I'm sorry" a young man with a shaved head said as he handed the briefcase to her. "Are you alight then?" He asked. She shook her head. "I'm really sorry, but I'm really in a hurry" with that he took off running.

"Torchwood" she said rolling her eyes continuing on her way. She walked up the stairs to the courthouse.

* * *

He ran into the room and handed the piece to her. "Mickey! Were you taking the scenic route?" she asked placing the piece on the console and watching it light up. "Sorry, some woman just stopped in the middle of the street" he replied

Rose just looked up at him and smiled. He rolled his sleeve up and typed into the computer on his wristband. He shook his head yes.

Rose put her hand to earpiece. "Connected and online"

Back at Torchwood headquarters the computer room lit up with camera feed on the entire courthouse.

"No further questions, your Honor" she said smiling at her client and walking back to the table. She was confident that the jury was on her side, by their loud gasps when she revealed the evidence. Suddenly the ground started shaking she grabbed onto the table to keep from falling. The three of them, her client, her associate and herself were trying to hold the table so it wouldn't crush them. They fell to the ground and the table fell over them trapping them against a wall. Then the shaking stopped.

* * *

Mickey rolled down the hallway and slammed into the wall at the end a few seconds later he felt Rose slam into him. "Sorry" she said turning around getting up and helping him. The Torchwood suits they were had a sort of force field around them to protect them from weapons but it also helped when being slammed into walls.

Rose picked up her gun and ran up the stairs and to a window. "What happened?" he asked when he caught up to her.

"Were on the moon. " She replied. He looked out the window with her and he saw the spaceships starting their descent to the surface of the moon.

"We didn't even think of that" She said shaking her head. "They are going to capture him on a neutral ground"

* * *

She was helping lift tables and chairs off of people. No one seemed to be badly hurt. "I think it's best if we stay here. I'm sure someone will come tell us what happened." She said walking towards the door, she knew she probably should listen to herself but the curiosity was too strong. She gently pushed one of the doors open and peeked out. The hallway was deserted everyone else was following protocols and staying inside. She walked out and the doors shut behind her, she heard footsteps and saw two people dressed in all black running at full speed towards her, she recognized the young man that ran into earlier this morning. They both stopped in front of her. "You!" she said.

"Hey" He replied and turned towards the blonde woman standing next to him "It's that woman I told you about the one that stopped in the middle of the street"

"Well if you'd pay attention to what's in front of you we wouldn't have had a problem" She said with her hands on her hips.

"ME! You shouldn't just stop in the middle of a busy street!" he said his voice getting louder.

"Bloody Torchwood; think you can just run down anyone…" She replied getting closer to his face.

"Why don't we continue this inside" said the woman pushing them both toward the door and looking down both sides of the hallway. They were in the judge's chambers now.

"Alright since you're Torchwood, what's happened here?"

"Were on the moon" the woman replied leaning against the wall and peeking out the window. Satisfied that no one was there she closed the curtains.

"The moon" Martha said going towards the window. She looked at the woman and she nodded her ok.

"Quickly" She said.

She looked out the window and saw the grayish surface.

"The Taran's Royal family has hired bounty hunters to capture Ryak, so they don't have to face criminal charges" the man said.

"Ryak, he's my client" she replied turning around to face them "He's in the courtroom next door. Why would they want to that?" she asked

"Because if he's found guilty by Earth's laws he'll have to stand before the Galactic Summit" the blonde woman replied.

"And the Taran's haven't been very cooperative with them" she finished what the woman was probably going to say "Who did they send?"

"The Judoon" they answered in unison.

"THE JUDOON!" she said louder then she expected. "You can't let them get Ryak…they'll kill him" she walking toward the door "The Crespallions are a gentle species, he wouldn't last a day in their prison system."

"We know" the man said "That's why we're here, they're supposed to me more of us…but we weren't prepared for this" he said waving his arms around.

"Well if you know that then why don't you arrest Khoury, if his family hired them as way to get his charges dropped…"

"We have no proof that they sent them," the woman replied "The Taran's need for political control can cripple what we've built with the other planets and they think because we are new to this we can be easily fooled"

She looked out the window again "of course, that's why they brought us to the moon; if they take him on neutral territory we can't do anything without proper proof."

"Khoury's done this before and got away with it" She said "We're not going to let that happen again"

"I know that's why I'm on his case. The jury will find him guilty of murdering Ryak's wife Analis" She said looking towards the door again. "The jury was going to convict him…but that's why this is happening now" she shook her head.

"They think that they are going to get away with this, but they are sadly mistaken" He said with a confident look in his eyes "Because they don't know Rose."

Now it was her turn to gasp. "Rose…you're…The… Rose Tyler?"

Rose sighed. "Just Rose, not the"

"And I'm Mickey Smith" he said proudly.

"I've heard of you too" she said smiling at him "I'm Martha Jones"

Tbc…

A/N: Please review so I know if I should continue this story or not. Thanks!


End file.
